


Drowning on Dry Land

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not sleeping well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning on Dry Land

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt: Gabriel/Sam, afternoon naps

Sam's not sleeping well. Neither is Dean, but at least he has Castiel to shoulder the burden of his nightmares. Sam watches Cas watching Dean in the dim light of their motel room, the dark silhouette of his wings across Dean's tossing form. Watches Dean grow still and sleep in peace. And Sam _wants_.

Castiel looks at him guiltily sometimes, when Sam is stumbling around in the morning running on little sleep and jolts of caffeine. But Sam doesn't begrudge Cas or Dean. He's jealous, yes, but he doesn't blame either of them for their connection or his own trouble sleeping. It's not as if he's going to ask Dean to borrow his angel. Hell, he's not even sure Dean knows that Cas is watching over him while he sleeps, but Sam definitely isn't going to ask.

Sam's been drifting off in the middle of the day, so much so that Dean convinces him to lay down in the backseat of the Impala and try to catch some shuteye. It works somewhat, until a sudden shower beating down on the roof of the car leaves Sam dreaming of drowning. Lucifer is holding him down in a shallow tub, there's water in his lungs, and he's grateful because he's swallowing down the _yes yes yes_ that wants to escape, and then Sam wakes up to Dean's hand on his shoulder. He's bathed in sweat, and he gets out of the car where Dean has pulled it over onto the side of the road and lets the rain wash over him.

"You're going to catch pneumonia," Dean bitches. Sam wonders if that would be so bad.

A salt and burn goes poorly because Sam's so out of it. He knows it's his fault, and he tries not to hiss as Dean wraps his bruised ribs. Dean got off without a scratch, and Sam's grateful. Dean shouldn't suffer because Sam's a fuck up. Dean shouldn't pay the price because Sam has Lucifer living in his head like a toad.

"This has got to stop, man." Dean tucks the bandage carefully. There's something in his tone, something resigned. "We gotta do something. You're no good to me like this." At Sam's face, he holds up a hand. "You're no good to _you_ like this."

Sam's too tired to argue. "What do you want me to do, Dean?"

*

"Idiot," Gabriel says softly into Sam's ear. Sam's been drifting in and out of sleep for an hour, and it's only when Sam realizes he's curled into Gabriel's smaller form that he realizes he's actually awake.

"You're here," he says sleepily. Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel, covering him in a full-body hug. "I missed you." He lays his head on Gabriel's chest and listens to his heart beating. "What are you doing here?"

"Your idiot of a brother finally wised up and talked to Castiel. Castiel called me." Gabriel wraps his hands around Sam's back. "Why didn't _you_ call me?"

"Didn't want to get you in the middle," Sam slurs, the truth escaping his lips before he can draw it back. It's true; he didn't want another round of "Gabriel can't be trusted" with Dean, didn't want to get Gabriel involved in a tug of war with Lucifer.

"Too late," Gabriel says softly. "The only archangel allowed to mindfuck you is me."

A smile curls on Sam's lips. "What about other kinds of fucking?"

Gabriel rubs a hand up Sam's back. "That can be arranged too. After you get some sleep."

Wrapped in Gabriel's arms, Sam sleeps.

*

Sam dreams of wings.

*

Sam wakes up with Gabriel's mouth on his cock. "Fuck," he manages, as Gabriel's tongue does a corkscrew around the head.

"Not yet," Gabriel smirks and dives back in. He licks a stripe up the underside, following a line from Sam's balls to the tip, then swallows the thick length into his mouth. He bobs his head, slurping obscenely, and it's all Sam can do not to thrust his hips. He concentrates on his curling toes, the strain in his calf muscles, his hands clenched in Gabriel's hair, until Gabriel takes him even deeper and then Sam lets out a wail as he comes down Gabriel's throat. Gabriel holds him through the final tremors and then releases his softening cock with a satisfied pop.

Gabriel crawls up Sam's body and dips in for a lengthy kiss. Sam buries his hands in Gabriel's hair and holds him down. "Your mouth," he says when they come up for air, "should be illegal."

Gabriel grins. "That oral fixation really pays off, right?" He kisses Sam again. "How do you feel?"

Sam realizes that the sun has gone down; his afternoon nap was a bit longer than he anticipated. "Good," he says. "And not just because of the blowjob." He considers for a moment. "Though that didn't hurt."

Gabriel brushes the hair back from Sam's forehead. "Do you want me to stick around?"

_Yes_, Sam thinks. "You don't have to," he says.

Gabriel exhales noisily. "Save me from self-sacrificing Winchesters," he complains. "Just tell me."

"Yes," Sam says, and he remembers his dream of drowning. That's what it feels like when Gabriel is gone, like he's drowning on dry land. "Yes," he says more firmly. "Stay with me."

Gabriel pulls Sam's arm around him and settles against Sam's chest. "Okay, then," he says, and Sam wonders if he should have asked a long time ago. Sam's been saying no for so long he's forgotten what it feels like to say yes.

It feels right.


End file.
